IDFC
by Marchitayska
Summary: Sequel to TH2C... fast forward a while from the ending of the previous story. In the face of adversity and challenges, will Amelia and Arizona make it through, or won't they? AMEZONA. Rated M for future chapters. Hit review if you read please ;) x
1. Chapter 1

**Here comes the sequel to TH2C so if you haven't read that, things will make more sense if you do first, but it isn't a must. You can read this as a stand alone if you like. Enjoy!**

* * *

Arizona's POV

* * *

Standing in the attendings lounge talking to Maggie, Richard, Owen and Alex, no one even sees Meredith enter the room. We are all too busy being wrapped up in our own business. That is until she speaks.

"Derek is dead." Meredith says, everyone in the room completely silent. The others start asking Meredith how they can help, if she's ok, basically anything that comes to their minds. And then she faints leaving us all stood in another stunned silence.

As we tend to Meredith and get her settled, I exit her room, running straight into Richard and Bailey.

"How's Amelia holding up?" I ask them, just receiving a look from them.

"What, she doesn't know?" I ask.

"She's in surgery. You know the protocol" Richard tells me.

"Yeah. I know the protocol" I say, releasing a heavy sigh.

This is completely unfair. Protocol or no protocol, if it was me, I would want to know as soon as possible. I quickly make my way to the OR floor, only to run into Owen.

"Arizona, you can't tell her yet." He tells me, standing between me and the door of the OR that Amelia is currently occupying.

"Hunt, move, she's my girlfriend and she has a right to know. It's her brother, the guy that protected her when her father was killed in front of them" I bark at him, my emotions becoming too great as my eyes fill with I shed tears.

"I can't do that Robbins. It's protocol." He tells me calmly, pulling my body into his arms. His actions causing my tears to spill over, gently falling down my face.

"She needs to know." I say between sobs, my voice shaky.

"I know, pull yourself together. She's nearly finished." Owen tells me as I wipe the tears from my face and mentally prepare myself for the situation I'm about to face.

It's nothing compared to Amelia but she's been doing so well the last few years. She's become the best second parent to Sofia I could ever have hoped for. She's grown as a person, become calmer, more focussed on her recovery and being a good person. This, it's likely to push her down the dark hole straight into oblivion. I know the pain, I know it all too well. The wild parties and excessive drinking, just to try to numb the pain of losing a sibling. I don't want that for Amelia. I had no one, but she has people that care about her. She has me and she has Sofia, Meredith, Maggie, the kids, oh god the kids. They're young and they just lost a parent. Just like Sofia did.

All I want is to be able to protect my girlfriend from the pain I know she is going to face, but I can't. Not right now at least.

Entering the scrub room, I notice Edwards is still there.

"Can we have the room please?" I ask and Edwards nods, leaving back into the OR with Maggie.

"Did you need something?" Amelia asks.

"Maybe we should have this conversation in my office?" I answer her question, with one of my own, not wanting to do this in here.

"I don't have time for..." Amelia trails off as she she's the look on my face.

"Who died?" She asks.

"Amelia."

"I know the face, I've been here before. Everyone thinks they are the first person in the world to look at a human being like that but, it's always the same face. Who is dead?" She asks again, more forcefully this time.

"Derek." I blurt out.

A few moments of silence settled between us. Our eyes meeting.

"It's Derek." I reiterated.

"I am so so sorry. It was an MVC accident and he wanted to help." I tell her.

"I don't need the details, dead is dead." Amelia tells me coldly.

"I am so, so sorry. And I wish this..." I try to move towards my girlfriend but she takes the smallest step back as she interrupts me.

"Thank you. For telling me."

"Amelia, if there's anything..." I try to say but again she stops me from finishing my sentence.

"I'm good. I've done this before, I know the drill. Not a big deal" She says, half smiling as she goes back to scrubbing out of the surgery she has just finished. Leaving me stood there, unsure of what to say or do. What do you do in a situation like this?

Leaving the room I give Amelia some time, some space and head to the daycare to find my daughter, needing just a little happiness in my life.

* * *

A week later, the day of Derek's funeral. I've hardly seen my girlfriend since that fateful day we found out about her brother. She's been working, basically living at the hospital, keeping herself as busy as she can I assume.

Whenever I have seen her, it's been from the gallery or the fleeting glance as she rushes to another surgery. Sofia asks me all the time when Amy will be home, and I can't answer her, because I just don't know.

As I arrive at the church, I scan the crowd looking for Amelia. She's nowhere to be seen.

I don't know why I'm surprised really, I guess I just hoped the funeral would give her some closure, but maybe she isn't ready.

"Where's Amelia?" Maggie asks me shortly, whilst looking after little Bailey.

"I don't know Mags." I tell her with a solemn expression.

"She should be here. He was her brother." Maggie snaps.

"You think I don't know that? I know better than most that she should be here." I tell her.

"Sorry, it's just, they're my family now. Amelia and Meredith and Richard. I'm worried about her." Maggie tells me, her tone much calmer and less accusing.

"I know, I know. She's probably at the hospital. She hasn't been home all week." I tell Maggie.

"She isn't doing so good is she?" Maggie asks me.

"I think she might be drinking again." I admit.

As much as I hate myself for it, I knew it was a possibility, a probability even, but I haven't done anything to try and stop it. Instead I've just given her space. Left my girlfriend alone.

"I'm going to go find her." I tell Maggie, turning and leaving before the service even begins.

Minutes later I arrive at the hospital, adorned in my funeral clothes. I frantically search the whole hospital, trying my best to find Amelia. I eventually find her, lying in an on call room, staring at the ceiling.

"Amy." I say softly as I move towards her from the door.

"Don't, don't call me that." She snarls at me.

"Ok, Ok." I respond, holding my hands up in surrender. Derek was the only one allowed to call her that before Sofia and I entered her life.

"You should be there." I say softly.

"No, I shouldn't. He's already gone. Going to a church isn't going to make that easier, it isn't going to stop the pain, or bring him back, so no, I shouldn't be there." She almost shouts at me.

"Amelia, come on, let's get you home." I coax her gently.

"No, I have no home. You're nothing to me. Leave me alone." Amelia snaps, her voice elevated to a full shout now as her tears begin to fall.

I know she's angry at the world right now but she really shouldn't be taking it out on me. I'm here, I'm trying to be here for her.

"Amelia, stop. I'm your girlfriend, let me take care of you." I ask her, still doing my best to keep my voice calm.

"Arizona, leave. I don't want to be with you anymore. It's over." Amelia says, her eyes meeting mine squarely. Even through her tears I can see she means it.

"It's over?" I ask, needing the clarification, that after everything, she really is breaking up with me.

"I don't want to be with you anymore." She tells me, leaving the room and me behind. My mouth agape. I did not see that coming.

I know I haven't seen her much the last week, and I was the one that told her about Derek. I should have just continued to give her the space she needed, I know that now, my heart breaking into a million pieces at the idea of losing the woman I love.

* * *

 **Thank you for reading the first chapter. Hit the review button, I need to know how people feel about the shocking revelations of chapter 1. Hit it ;) x**


	2. Chapter 2

**Wow, I can't believe how well the first chapter has been received. You guys are amazing, here is the reward for awesomeness... Chapter 2, enjoy!**

* * *

Amelia's POV

* * *

Walking away from the on call room, I know I have just ruined the one good thing I had left in my life. My little family, Arizona and Sofia, as in typical Amelia fashion, I've screwed it up. And for what? Because I didn't like what Arizona was saying? Even though I know she's right, she's always right, but all I have done for the past week is push her away and avoid her.

Tears escape my eyes, the first time I have properly let them flow since she told me about my brothers death. Heading straight to my office I lock myself in, not bothering to hit the lights. I don't actually want people knowing I'm in here, I just want to be alone. Sliding down the door, my body hits the floor.

What am I going to do now? I have nothing left, my brother is gone, my girlfriend and her daughter, gone, my 'sister' doesn't think I'm her sister. I literally have nothing.

I need something, something to help. Anything. I bet I can find some doctor dealing within this hospital. I need it, don't I?

"Quit crying like a little girl Shepherd, come on." I tell myself, abruptly standing and wiping away my tears from my eyes and my face.

Wandering around the hospital I find a few people that I ask the right questions to, eventually finding the name of the person I need to talk to. Perks of being an addict, it's easy to spot other addicts. We all have a certain look when we are high.

As I'm walking the halls, trying my best to look busy rather than on the hunt, Webber stops me to try and talk to me.

"Oh, Amelia, have time for a cup of coffee?" He asks, just being nice.

"Sorry, busy day." I tell him, turning my back to him as I stop at the nearest nurses station.

"Haven't seen you at a meeting in a while." He says from behind me, causing me to look exasperatedly at the wall in front of me.

"A long while." He continues as I don't respond.

"Like I said, really busy." I answer him, placing a smile on my face to mask my internal pain right now.

"Edwards mentioned something, about you..." he trails off as I interrupt him.

"Really? What else is Edwards saying?" I ask accusingly as I spin round to face him.

"I'm not accusing you." He scoffs. "I'm checking in, I get to check in, that's the kind of friends we are." He tells me, my anger rising.

"I do not have time for coffee, I do not have times for meetings, my job is not to make you feel better about me, my job is to make my patients get better. Do you know what could happen in the hour or two I could be wasting having coffee with you? An hour or two matter, they matter to me, they should matter you, they matter to my patients. If I leave, and my patient dies it's not me that will suffer, it's his mother, his sister, his friends, his wife and they will hate me. With everything inside them, they will hate me, and you and everyone here, because they won't understand why he is gone, why people always leave, why everyone you give a crap about walks away or is ripped from your world without warning, without reason in convenience stores, and plane crashes and hospitals with doctors that don't do what they are supposed to do, which is save people." I tell him, finishing my speech at a shout, people staring in the hallways of the hospital. And then I spot Arizona, stood there, having witnessed the end of my rant, her face filled with hurt, anger, anguish. Picking up my tablet again, I walk away from the situation. Heading quickly to find Dr. Jones the junkie dealer.

* * *

Hours later, I'm 'home'. Meredith disappeared with the kids, so I'm staying in Derek's dream house. Pacing around the decking trying to decide whether I should actually take the pills currently residing in my pocket. The urge consuming my every thought, as I naw at my fingers.

"Hey." Arizona says from behind me, startling me out of my dilemma momentarily.

"Hey." I greet her with a nod, continuing with my pacing back and forth.

"Sofia is with Alex, I wanted to see how you are." She tells me.

"Yeah." I respond, not really listening to her words.

"Ok, I'll, uh, I'll see you around." She says, moving to walk away.

"I have a baggy full or black market Oxy in my coat pocket and I'm trying to decide whether or not to take it." I blurt, Arizona stopping in her tracks and slowly turning to face me.

"Got the dead Derek thing completely managed." I say taking it from my pocket and showing her before turning to pace the decking again.

"I know people were worried, since he died everyone's been looking at me, waiting for me to fall apart or freak out or just brrrrrrrr, become a mess. Like some bomb everyone thinks is supposed to go off. My mother was calling three, maybe four times a day, Addison was calling, everyone. Makes sense. It's natural. Every man I've ever loved, has died, including my baby. Thank you universe. So I should be, great tragedy, turned to stone, bat crap crazy, but I'm good, I got this, I am fine. I'm telling you I'm amazing. I am saving lives left and right, I am putting butts in the seats of that OR gallery, people are fighting to hear me lecture, I am entertaining, joke joke joke, I'm funny. I'm fun, I'm a party, I'm doing, I'm great. I'm handling the dead Derek thing really well." I say, my voice breaking the whole time I'm talking.

"Ok." Arizona says, clearly unconvinced.

"Except today, I yelled at Richard, who was only trying to invite me for coffee and broke up with my girlfriend, over nothing, and then I went and scored Oxy from this junkie doctor." I explain.

"But you haven't taken any." Arizona says moving towards me gingerly.

"Not yet, but I might. That's the thing, I really actually might. I have been sober for one thousand, three hundred and twenty one days, Arizona. I was fine, it was managed, but I might." I tell her.

"All the stuff you're managing, you're not supposed to be managing it, you're supposed to be feeling it. Grief, loss, pain. It is normal." She tries to tell me.

"It's not normal." I argue back.

"It is, it is normal." She tells me, walking towards me as I walk away.

"It's not normal to you, because you've never done it. Feeling it, feeling the grief and the pain, you've shut it all down and you do drugs instead. Instead of moving through the pain you run from it." She tells me, leaving us stood facing each other, not saying anything for a minute.

"Derek died, he died. I don't want to feel it, I just, I don't think I can. I don't think I even want to. I can't, I can't. I can't do this." I say, going for the pills that I have stored in my pocket.

"You have to, if you don't, that bag of Oxy isn't going to be your last." She tells me, silence once again falling between us. Looking at the pills in my hand, I stretch my arm out and hand it over to Arizona. She carefully takes the pills as I finally break down, my body falling straight into her arms as I cry.

Even after everything, Arizona holds me, tightly. Comforting me, helping me, even after I broke up with her.

* * *

 **Ok so a fairly short ish chapter but I have to go out and I wanted to post it. Hope you enjoyed it. Go hit review please guys ;) x**


	3. Chapter 3

So sorry for the delay in updating this story, I've been a little MIA lately, and when I returned I started working on a Law and Order SVU Rolivia story, feel free to read it if you're into SVU. It's pretty dark but I love the idea of the ship ;) anyway, on with this story...

* * *

Arizona's POV

* * *

I hold Amelia tightly. I hold her whilst she cries her heart out. As if I was going to let my girlfriend just break up with me when she's so obviously not dealing with her brothers death. If she was breaking up with me for the right reasons, I'd have let her go, but not for this reason. Not because she is struggling like she is. Not when she's tearing herself open just to feel.

My hand rubs up and down Amelia's back, gently soothing her to stop crying whilst I hold her. Crouching down in this position hurts my leg, but for her, I'd do it forever.

"Shhhhh." I soothe. Amelia clinging to my jacket, only moving to adjust her grip and get closer to me.

Eventually Amelia's sobs subside and the pain in my leg, becoming far too much, I ease us both to stand. Never once loosening my grip on the brunette in my arms.

"Let's get you home." I tell her as I try to manoeuvre us towards my car. Amelia stops abruptly as if she's suddenly realising something.

"I don't have a home Arizona, we broke up." She tells me, a fresh wave of tears beginning to well up in her eyes.

"Amelia Shepherd, if you think I'm going to let you leave me when you're in this state, you are stupid!" I tell her, trying to keep my voice light and a little playful. It seems to work, because Amelia resigns herself to continuing towards my car.

"Sorry I tried to break up with you." She says quietly as I help her into the passenger seat.

"It's ok. I know how you are feeling right now, try to remember that." I tell her, closing the door then moving around the car to the drivers side. Before climbing in, I pull out my phone and send a quick message to Alex.

AR: Is it ok for you to keep Sof at yours for tonight please? X

I know Alex will understand, and he loves Sofia like a sister. Plus with Meredith being completely missing in action lately, he is missing the kids so will enjoy the time with my little terror.

Climbing into the car, I turn the heat straight up. Whilst it's not extremely cold at the moment, Amelia is shaking and it's a little on the fresh side.

My phone vibrates in my jacket pocket, so I quickly check it before heading home, I case for any reason Alex can't have Sofia tonight.

AK: Of course I can. I love this little girl. I'll drop her home in the morning

"Alex is taking Sofia for tonight, so we can just relax." I tell Amelia who has been staring out of the window absent mindedly since I settled her in the car.

"Mmmm Ok." She finally responds.

The drive home is quiet. Nothing being said between either of us. I find myself wondering if I'm doing the right thing here. Is this what's actually best for Amelia or am I just prolonging the inevitable. I hope I can help her through this, but I don't know if it will ever be enough. I doubt myself, I shouldn't, I've been where she is. The overwhelming grief, the feeling of being lost, I've felt it all, but never with an addiction or two to handle at the same time. I need to hold it together for her, she needs me to be strong right now, and that's what I will do.

We arrive home and I climb out of the car, moving around to help Amelia out as well. The last few weeks finally beginning to take its toll on her body as her legs shake. I wrap my arm tightly around her waist, keeping her in a standing position as we make our way up the few steps to the front door.

Once we are inside I help the brunette to the couch and take my jacket off, throwing it over the back of the cushions. I quickly go to grab some water before coming back to the living room.

"You need to get rid of these." Amelia tells me, holding up the bag of oxy that I had forgotten that I'd put in my jacket pocket. I swallow roughly, annoyed at myself for not remembering the toll addiction takes on a person.

"I'll do it now." I tell her, moving around the couch and placing the two bottles of water on the table. I outstretch my hand, silently begging Amelia to place the tablets in my palm.

She begins to move her hand towards mine, before pulling back. Her grip tightening around the little baggie. I crouch down in front of her, moving her eyes to meet mine. Anything to take her mind off of those little white pills right now.

"Amelia, give me the pills, please?" I beg her.

"I can't." She tells me. Hurt instantly washing over me. Hurt and stupidity. I should never have forgotten about them. I should never have left them within her reach.

"Please." I beg again, my own eyes starting to well with unshed tears. I can't be the reason she falls back down this rabbit hole. And if she takes them now, it will be my fault. I'd gotten them off of her, I just hadn't been smart enough in keeping them away.

"Please." One more time I try before, suddenly I find the pills in my hand and Amelia's hands in my hair, pulling me towards her.

Our lips crash together in a frantic kiss. It takes me a couple of seconds to catch up before I realise Amelia is kissing me. I kiss her back, pouring everything I have into it. Our lips moving together, Amelia's hands holding me in place. Her tongue traces along my bottom lip hungrily, begging for entrance which I automatically, without hesitation, give her. Amelia's tongue finding its way around my mouth urgently. Eventually we need to break apart, air is a requirement. My forehead resting against the brunette's sitting in front of me as my chest heaves.

When I can finally speak again, I stand to get rid of the pills in my hand. Amelia suddenly stops me, handing me two that she had removed from the baggie and was holding in her hand. I nod at her, half smiling at her before leaving the room to flush the oxy.

Upon my return to the living room, Amelia has led herself down on the couch, her body shaking uncontrollably again. I slip myself behind her and pull her into me closely. My arms tightly around her body as I soothe her much like I had at the dream house, whispering sweet nothings into her ear as I ghost my hand up and down the side of her ribs.

It's going to be a long few days, but she's worth it, and I'll help her anyway I can.

* * *

Again, I'm sorry for the delay in the update. It's a little shorter than I intended, but I feel like that's a good place to stop for now. Hit review please. Thanks x


	4. Chapter 4

Again, sorry for the neglect of this story. I've seriously switched sides in shipville lately and am just loving SVU far too much. I'll try to do better though.

* * *

Amelia's POV

* * *

Arizona climbs awkwardly behind me on the couch, wrapping her arms around me tightly and holding me like her life depends on it. I can't believe I almost lost this, almost gave this love, this support up. For what? So I could get out of my mind high and forget all the pain I was feeling. Yeah genius idea right there Shepherd. I relax into my girlfriends embrace, my body eventually stopping it's involuntary shaking, if I didn't know any better, I would think I'm detoxing with the uncontrollable shaking. But I'm not, I'm not because when I needed her most, Arizona showed up. Even after everything I put her through today and the last few weeks, she showed up, she saved me from myself, again.

Turning in Arizona's arms, I position myself facing her. My head nestled into her chest, her strong arms holding me like her life depends on it, like my life depends on it. In this moment, it probably does. I'd do anything to stop the pain I'm feeling right now, the pain of losing my brother, but what can you do to stop that pain? Nothing. But Arizona, she gets it, she's lost her brother, she knows the pain I'm feeling.

"Amelia." Arizona says softly, her voice full of concern as I like my head to meet her gaze.

"Yeah?" I ask her.

"You will get through this. I'll be here, every step of the way with you. No matter how many times you try to leave." She tells me, her eyes conveying nothing but love.

I lie in silence just looking deeply into the blue orbs in front of me. Arizona looking right back at me. Wondering to myself just why or how I had even come to contemplate giving this love up, I never look away, needing to feel the love in her eyes, the warmth. I guess it was the self destruction in me, not wanting to bring the woman I love down with me. Maybe that was it. Maybe it was just pure stupidity.

"Arizona. Marry me?" I ask her softly, my voice barely audible as the words leave my throat before I have even had time to contemplate the enormity of what I was about to say. But now, they're out there and it's too late, I can't take them back, I don't even want to take them back.

"Come again?" Arizona asks, either needing clarification of what I just said or having not heard me. I take a deep breath, thinking for a second or two.

"Marry me?" I say more firmly than before, knowing this time that it is one hundred percent what I want.

Arizona regards me for a few seconds, minutes even. Her expression completely illegible, but I can see she is thinking about what I have just asked, weighing up the pros and cons. It's one of the things I love about her, she nearly always thinks things through, whatever the situation.

"Is it what you want?" Arizona asks me, her teeth worrying her bottom lip.

"Yes." I tell her without hesitation.

"Ok." Arizona says after a few moments of quiet, a smile spreading across her face. Her dimples popping like I've never seen.

"Ok?" I question, needing her to say the words.

"Yes, Amy, I'll marry you." She finally says, a smile beaming from my own face.

"Really?" I ask.

"Yes really. Why wouldn't I?" She asks, her brows furrowed.

"Well I'm a little fucked up." I tell her with a sarcastic chuckle.

"You, Amelia Shepherd, are one of the strongest people I know. There is not one part of you that's 'fucked up' as you put it." She tells me sincerely.

Leaning up to Arizona, I kiss her slowly. My lips barely meeting with hers before I pull back, admiring my fiancée with more affection and love than I ever have.

"I've missed you." I tell her, earning a hum of agreement from Arizona as her nose brushes against mine.

We lie in silence once more, happy to just be in each other's arms. It's been too long since I've been here, safely surrounded by her embrace. I know that's no ones fault but my own, but I've missed it. My fingertips trailing along her side, appreciating her curves as I enjoy her warmth, her love.

Without saying a word, I extricate myself from Arizona's arms and stand beside the sofa, holding out my hand to her. I can see the confusion gracing her features, but she takes my hand, trusting me anyway, as I help her stand beside me.

Noiselessly I guide her from the living room, up the stairs and to the bathroom. I still don't say a word as I drop Arizona's hand and move to start the shower, checking the temperature of the water. Once I'm happy, I turn to face the blonde, watching her intently as the light bulb seems to turn on inside her head and her expression changes from one of concern, to love, to desire in a short second.

Sliding my leather jacket from my shoulders, I seductively wiggle my hips as I cross the room towards her, my jacket dangling from a single finger, smirking as I move. Just before I reach Arizona, I launch my jacket onto the counter to the side of her, bringing my now free hands to the hem of my top. I whip it over my head on a single, swift movement, dropping it to the floor as I take the last step to the blonde. My hands instinctively landing on her hips.

Face to face, I notice the extremely dark blue hue of Arizona's eyes, boring into my own orbs. Slowly I lean in and kiss her. I kiss her with more ferocity than I did on the couch, but still keep it slow. Firm but slow. The kiss earns me a whimper from my fiancée which causes me to smile into her lips.

Moving my hands slightly, I take hold of the bottom of Arizona's top and break our kiss just long enough to disagree of the annoying garment. The skin of my abdomen coming into contact with hers. The contact itself causing a wetness to begin gathering at the apex of my thighs. Moving my mouth from her lips, I kiss my way across her jawline, taking her earlobe into my mouth with a soft suck. Arizona whimpering at the illicit actions.

Continuing the movements of my mouth along the perfect skin in front of me, I suck and nibble my way down Arizona's neck, meeting the crease between her neck and shoulder. I like the soft milky skin over her neck, up to her jaw. Suddenly Arizona's hands are in my hair, pulling my head back and guiding my mouth back to hers. My antics clearly making her crazy with want.

The force of Arizona's kiss causes me to gasp with surprise, my mouth instantly parting to allow the noise to escape. Arizona taking the opportunity to insert her tongue into my mouth, an intrusion I freely welcome. The muscles battling playfully for control, but I already know Arizona has it. She always does and that suits me just fine. Most of the time.

Lowering my hands, I pop the buttons of my fiancée's jeans, sliding my hands inside the clingy material and around to her backside to ease them down. Our lips still locked in the most intense kiss I have ever experienced. Arizona steps out of her jeans, my hands on her hips supporting her, her hands still holding my mouth to hers.

Eventually I have to break our kiss. Air becoming a necessity. Both of our chest heaving. I unbutton my own jeans, and remove them, my eyes never leaving Arizona's perfect body as I do.

"Seriously do you ever wear panties Amelia?" Arizona asks through heavy breaths and a chuckle.

"Are you complaining?" I ask her with a smirk, knowing the number of times Arizona has been pleased to find the lack of underwear.

"Not at all." Arizona fires back with a smirk of her own.

Quickly, we rid each other of the last couple of items of clothing and I help Arizona sit down to help her remove her prosthetic. She used to be so hung up on it, but now it's normal, and she trusts me to hold her, support her if, for any reason we happen to find ourselves naked and having sex stood up.

With the limb removed, I help Arizona stand up, her arms going to my neck as my hands travel down to her sides to her thighs. I lock eyes with her momentarily, and she nods at me, signalling she knows my plan and it's ok. Firmly I hold her legs and lift her, her thighs wrapping tightly around my hips. Moaning as her core comes into contact with my stomach.

"Mmmm, you're soaking." I say in her ear feeling her wetness coating my abdomen, as she moans again.

Bracing myself against the wall, I carefully step over the edge of the tub and guide us both under the hot spray of the shower. Arizona's back pressed firmly to the tiles, her body trapped between me and the wall. With new renewed intensity, our mouths meet, my right hand palming Arizona's left breast as my left hand supports us both against the cool tiles.

Arizona breaks our kiss this time, her head leaning back against the tiles, our eyes locked onto each other's.

"Amy, I need." Arizona gasps, her hips grinding into my stomach.

"What? You need what Arizona?" I ask, needing her to say the words. Arizona whimpers at my question, a slightly evil grin forming on my lips.

"Inside." She simply says.

Of course I comply, my right hand trailing down the tiny gap between us, my fingers sliding between the slick folds. The wetness causing me to match an equally loud moan from Arizona. Without hesitation I slide, one, two then three fingers into Arizona's seeping core. Her mouth forming the most beautiful little oh as she gets just what she needs, just want she wants. Accepting everything I'm giving her.

My eyes never leaving hers, I slowly pump my fingers into the heat of her entrance. Watching her every reaction to my ministrations. Arizona's eyes becoming heavy and hooded at the feelings I am awakening from deep within her. It's not long before I begging to feel the familiar fluttering of her walls around my fingers.

"Arizona, open your eyes." I tell her. Continuing my steady thrusts. Moans spilling freely from her throat. Arizona complies, her gaze meeting mine as my hand shifts slightly. Allowing me access to her engorged bundle of nerves.

"Don't, please, don't stop." Arizona gasps, and I have no intention of stopping.

With every thrust my thumb supplies the slightest amount of pressure to her throbbing clit. Her walls clamping around my finger. A tiny whimper escapes her lips, followed by the sexiest sound I have ever heard, the most guttural moan leaving her mouth as her legs begin to shake uncontrollably around me. Her chest heaving, her breathing almost nonexistent, as her orgasm fully takes over her body. With one final thrust and swipe Arizona finally lets go.

"Ammmmmmy." Arizona almost says somewhere between a moan and a scream.

Instinctively I step forward, trapping my now unmoving hand between us and supporting Arizona more firmly against the tiles as her body completely loses control.

I place soft kisses along her shoulders, carefully easing my hand free of the vice grip between Arizona's legs to brush her hair from her face. Her body still shaking against mine.

"You Ok?" I eventually ask, after long minutes of watching Arizona begin to return to earth, feeling pretty pleased with myself.

"Mmmm." Arizona responds her eyes on mine, kissing me softly.

"Come on, let's get you clean and then we can cuddle up in bed." I say softly, giving her another kiss before finally helping her get washed.

* * *

Ok, I hope you enjoyed that... I'm going for a cigarette in the snow! Hit review ;) x


End file.
